Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic systems. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data (e.g., host data, error data, etc.) and includes random access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and thyristor random access memory (TRAM), among others.
Increased memory density, such as in DRAM memories, has resulted in intermittent failures caused by repeated access to a particular row of memory cells (e.g., cells coupled to an access line). These intermittent failures due to increased density referenced above can be due to a bit error rate (BER) that affects reading of data associated with the DRAM memory. A bit error refers to a number of received bits of data over a communication channel that has been altered due to noise, interference, distortion, and/or bit synchronization errors. A bit error rate (BER) refers to a number of bit errors per unit of time. An error correction code (ECC) component can be used to detect and/or correct errors in data but at a cost of reduced latency, increased ECC overhead, etc. An ability to correct errors in such a system can be beneficial in certain instances like autonomous driving systems. However, it is also beneficial to maintain a particular speed of the system while maintaining a lower ECC overhead. Therefore, an ability to reduce errors (e.g., soft errors) in stored data can be beneficial.